


Music Box

by musicfoxlover_101



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC, OC Story, OC X CANON, Other, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicfoxlover_101/pseuds/musicfoxlover_101
Summary: Jade, a young demon in Hell, is found by Alastor after a traumatic event.
Relationships: Alastor x Angel, OC X OC, Oc x character - Relationship, RadioDust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Music Box

Jade leaned back against the wall, her arms hugging herself and her long, fluffy tail wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes. Maybe it was all a dream.

The sounds of cars drifted by, but only every so often. Jade kept her eyes closed, but shut them tighter as a demon screeched in delight nearby.

Jade’s body shook. She ached, everywhere. It wasn’t normally like this. She felt a tear run down her face. How could she let this happen?

The sound of shoes tapping towards her made her open her eyes. Down the alley way, a figure was approaching her. A man, tall, slim, and a wearing a tailcoat. Jade backed away. This was the Radio Demon: Alastor.

Jade whined, and brought her knees closer to her, her eyes tear filled. Was he going to hurt her too?

He stopped, and looked down at her with his typical grin. “Something wrong, my dear? You seem distressed.”

Jade huddled closer to the wall, sliding away from Alastor. “No. I’m- I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Alastor bent down to get a better look at her, but Jade turned her head, hiding away from him.

Alastor straightened. “Well that answer just won’t do, my dear. I cannot leave a young demon out in distress like this.” He extended his hand to her, his eyes suddenly gentle. “Come along, darling. There’s a hotel down the street you can stay at. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

Jade hesitated, staring at his hand. “W-what hotel?”

“Why, the Hazbin Hotel of course! My good doll Charlie owns it, and she’ll give you a nice room to stay in.” Alastor smiled at her, hoping to coax her off the streets and get her someplace safe.

Alastor knew she had been through something. The way her dress was torn, her hair a mess. She had cuts and marks across her legs and her boots looked worn, as if she had been running in them for some time. Her eyes were distraught, her body language seemed to scream in fear. The way she ducked away from him, refused help- she was terrified of something that had just recently harmed her.

Alastor softened his voice when Jade turned away again. “It’s going to be ok. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Jade looked up at him, her eyes wide. With a shaking hand, and some after thought, she took Alastor’s hand.

He helped her stand up, and her legs wobbled. Alastor caught her under her arm, and removed his tail coat swiftly.

He draped it around her shoulders, and she hugged it close to herself. It smelled like smoke, and cooked meat.

Alastor led her out of the alley way, and kept her close to him as they made their way to a tall building down the block. It had a shining sign above it with lighted letters that read “Hazbin Hotel.” So Alastor was right.

Alastor led her inside, opening the door quietly. It was late, and quiet.

“This way.” Alastor took her hand and led her to an empty room. He turned on the lights, and Jade blinked.

It was beautiful. Red, draping curtains cascaded down the window on the far wall. They were pulled to the side by little golden chains, which gleamed in the light. The four poster bed was also red, with a maroon comforter and velvet pillows.

The room had red, flowery wallpaper, with apples sprouting out of the flowers here and there. Pictures of Hell were lined along the walls, along with paintings of apples and a girl and her family.

A mahogany dresser lay across from the bed, complete with a stool with a red velvet cushion. And, beside the vanity, stood a tall, fancy mahogany dresser.

Jade turned to Alastor, a twinkle in her eye.

“Do you like it?” He asked, smiling broad.

“Yes. It’s...beautiful.” Jade turned in a circle, taking it all in.

“Wait,” Jade stopped before Alastor, taking off his tailcoat and handing it to him. “Are you sure your friend won’t mind me staying?”

“Do not fret, my dear, I’ll let her know.” Alastor took his coat back and let it hang off his arm. “You just get tidied up. The bathroom is over there.” He pointed to a door on the far right side of the bed.

“Oh. Alright. Thank you.” Jade looked at him again, his red eyes making her feel flustered.

Alastor waved and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jade let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She stood in place for a second, thoughts running through her mind now that she wasn’t distracted. She hugged herself again, her legs shaking.

She saw him, looming over her, that bastard of a demon. He towered over her, fat, as a pig demon would be. He grabbed her by the hips, and she screamed. She didn’t want this- no- she-

Jade shook her head, and took a trembling step towards the dresser door. Her hands were shaking, and her scratches stung.

She opened the door, and was greeted with a clean, white robe. She took off her dress, tossing it to the side, her boots, and her undergarments.

She put on the robe slowly, she let the comfort of the soft feel of the robe overtake her in that moment, slowing her thoughts.

She opened the door to the balcony, and stepped outside. It overlooked Hell almost, it wasn’t that high up, only a few stories. She could see other rooms around her. She cuddled the robe closer to her as a chilly wind blew in her face.

She closed her eyes. Why had the infamous Radio Demon been so nice to her? Why did she accept his kindness? His outstretched hand, his gentle eyes... what was he up to?

Jade went back inside, her body aching. She collapsed onto the bed, not even caring to cover herself. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

•••

Jade woke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light. Although there was no real “daylight” in Hell, due to the lack of sun, Hell seemed to light up a little when it was daytime.

Jade sat up and noticed folded clothes on top of the vanity. She got up and took them. The clothes had a note on top that read “Alastor said you needed some new clothes, so here you go! - Charlie.” Jade smiled. At least she was welcome.

She put them on, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink crop top with hanging sleeves, and short, ripped dark green shorts. She twirled around, admiring how she looked.

She brushed her hair with a brush she found in the drawer of the vanity, and adjusted her earnings. She looked at her hand and noticed one of her nails had been broken, but not badly. Just a chip.

She looked at her body, and saw the scratches and bruises from the night before, and she winced as they started to throb. She closed her eyes, trying to not think about it.

She took a deep breath. She needed to get into contact with Connor. 

Connor was her boyfriend, a tall wolf-demon who ran a drug business down in hell. He was commonly known as “Mafia boss” by many demons he was in contact with, and was charismatic and knew how to work a deal.

Connor and Jade had met when he went to speak to Valentino on a deal they had, and Jade and Connor had started talking. She couldn’t get enough of him: his twinkling yellow eyes, the kindness underneath them, his gentle touch, his silky, smooth voice. Everything about him made her fall in love with him.

She needed to get in contact with him. He’d come get her, and she’d tell him everything. She had to- she needed to tell someone- and he was the one who would listen.

He’d pester her about how she was feeling, sure, but she just needed his comfort right now.

She searched through the pockets of her dress, and was relieved to find her phone. She tried to turn it on, but it was low on battery.

She stuck it in her back pocket, and stuck out a hand to open the door. Her hand shook. Who was she going to meet when she opened this door? Would they hurt her? Would they...

No. Alastor and Charlie seemed to have open hospitality, she would be ok. She shook her head, and opened the door quickly.

She stepped out, and closed the door quietly behind her. She heard talking downstairs, so she made her way to the first floor.

She stopped on the last step, and took in her surroundings. She saw Alastor, talking to a girl with rosy cheeks. Charlie, the princess of Hell, Jade knew her.

A gruff, old cat was at the bar, and a small demon was sweeping the floor. A moth demon sat at the bar near...

Everyone turned to look at her. Jade’s blood drained from her face as she saw everyone’s eyes upon her. Alastor made his way towards her, extending a hand and leading her down the stairs.

That’s when the spider at the bar stood, he looked confused. He made his way up to her, and Jade felt comfort just at the sight of him.

Angel Dust stopped just a little ways away from her. He stood dumbstruck, confusion clouding his heterochromatic eyes.

“Jade?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! I’m not good at writing long ones.  
> More chapters will be out soon!


End file.
